Jealous looks good on you
by belwardgl
Summary: Mike is fantasizing about Bella. Jessica keeps asking Edward out. They decide to make a plane to break up the happy couple. Edward, Bella and Alice will ruin the plans with the help their family. Time jumps around a lot. Some stories are during Twilight and some are after Breaking Dawn. Time changes but I will tell you what time it is for the story so enjoy. Sry summery sucks. M.


**Not my Bella… Yet!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own the twilight characters. I especially do not own Edwards amazingness or Mike idiocy but that would be pretty cool.**

 **MPOV**

Her full pouty lips were extra plump today. I could just imagine what it would be like to have my lips on hers. She seemed like she liked me enough. Cullen had her wrapped around his little finger. He was probably sick and that was why she was with that freak. Or maybe he abused my angel. It wasn't like he was better than me. I was way hotter. Okay maybe I was a few inches shorter but I was just as athletic, I was probably ten times stronger than him. I bet he could barely run a mile. That must be why my Bella was with that weirdo.

She sat in the cafe, laning on that little freak Alice. I could see Bella slowly taking off her panties. Her long smooth legs walking up to me and her, unlatching her bra. I would pin her to my bedroom wall and hold her naked body to me as I thrusted into her perfect body. Dam she was so hot. She would moan. I was amazing. Jessica and I had, had sex last week for the first time. I broke up with her because I realized that I would need to be single for Bella. She would be mine and she would totally make love to me earlier than Jessica. She would press her soft lips to mine as I made love to my angel. I bet Cullen would never get that. She was so innocent. That innocence would be mine soon.

My Bella and Cullen were making out. How dare he. He pulled away and she smiled, obviously faking it. She breathed heavily and and went back down to kiss Cullen. She was on his lap now. I could see Cullen's adopted family having their own make out sessions around the table. The snotty blond was sucking on the big guys lip like a lollypop and the small one was kissing the blond twin sweetly. I was supposed to be the one kissing Bella for everyone to see. Cullen pulled back again and whispered something into Bella's ear. She blushed in that sexy way that I would make her blush someday.

 **BPOV**

Edward growled under his breath again. I turned and caught Mike looking at my ass. Edward shifted me onto his lap. I loved it when Edward got jealous, cause he would be the most protective when this happened. Edward forced a smile and looked at me lovingly. "Edward what in the world is wrong?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear his velvet voice.

"Nothing love. Mike is just being a real pervert right now and I need you to here to calm me down so I don't rip his inappropriate head off. Even if the school does not know does not mean he gets to look at my fiance like that." He grumbled under his breath.I leaned into Edward. He pulled me closer to his cold body and started kissing me. He kissed me with a lot of passion and I barely stopped myself from fainting. We kissed for a long minute before he had to pull away so I could breath. He grinned that crooked smile that I loved. I beamed and noticed that Rose and Emmett had not missed their opportunity to make out so leaned back into Edward's hard chest and kissed him again letting my lips part slightly. We opened our mouths. Edward had figured out that his venom only worked when the vampire bit so now we could now really kiss. I tasted his cool scent on my tongue and we kissed again but this time a little longer because Edward was giving me air when I ran out.

He pulled back to soon and whispered "Mike thinks that you will be his but little does he know that the ring on your finger is more than an accessory. You will be mine in every human and vampire way possible . I am in love with you Bella and I am never letting you go again." He was so perfect and I had turned Mike down so many times, how could he think that I would be with anybody other than Edward.

 **** **I leaned down for another kiss. we both said damn it in unison before Edward picked me up and grabbed my hand then pecking me on the lips lightly and pulling me to biology. We swung our intertwined hands between us and before we went in he leaned down for a small but loving kiss just as Mike got there. I had to hide a laugh at his trying to make Mike back off. Edward pulled me closer to him so that people could get into the classroom. I put my hands around his neck and went on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek then pulling him to our lab table. Mike sat behind us and grimaced whenever I leaned into my greek god. I smiled up at Edward. Oh god he is so hot when he is jealous. I leaned in close and tuck my head into his shoulder and he protected me from the rest of the world. He was my safe harbor and he was mine, forever.**


End file.
